


Be My Valentine

by virtualpersonal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Hypnotism, M/M, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Schmoop, Valentine's Day, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: Who believes in hypnotists? Not Dean, as he allows himself to get bamboozled into being part of a hynotist's show just to prove she's a fraud. Valentine's Day will never be the same for him and Sam, after that. Light, funny and slightly schmoopy season four ficlet.(Transferring over 2009 fic by request)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Fetish

"Hurry up, Sam, it's not like you're going on a date," Dean shouted, looking at the computer screen and hitting 'replay' on the youtube vid. "Damn...." Until now, he hadn't known wincing and laughing were compatible. "Seriously dude, I need a drink." 

Sam huffed at his reflection in the mirror as he set his cologne bottle down on the counter. With one last look in the mirror, he it the bathroom light switch and walked out into the room. "You know, I might not be going on a date, but aren’t _you_ the one who is always telling me I need to keep an eye out for prospective dates or whatever?" Sam asked him as he walked over to where Dean was sitting. "I wanted to look decent." he frowned, looking from Dean to the laptop, "What are you watching?"

Dean snorted. "Best thing I've seen in a long time." He glanced over. "If you're really looking for a date, forget the cologne and just talk to the next chick that smiles at you. Tomorrow’s Valentines Day... a lot of them will be primed and pumped... waiting to be asked out." He gave a half shrug, "just saying, it might help."

Sam frowned at his brother, but didn't say anything about his 'helpful advice', instead he turned his attention to the computer screen. "Best thing you've seen? Dude, are you watching porn again, ON MY LAPTOP?"

"It's not porn. Told you..." he pointed at the [You Tube address (click here to see what Dean is watching)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sA26_P65l5g) at the top of the screen. "See, nice, clean fun. Mesmerizing, isn't it?" He gave an open-mouthed laugh at the look that started to cross Sammy's features.

"Dude," Sam swallowed as he watched in wide eyed shock, before tearing his gaze away to look at his brother, "that's just not natural." Sam told him, shaking his head as he made a face.

Getting up, Dean got his jacket and grinned at his brother. "I'm gonna look for someone just like her for you. She might knock some sense into you." 

Sam grimaced making a sickened face, "Dude! You... you WOULDN'T!" Sam gave a visable shudder as he grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah Sam, I wouldn't." Winking, Dean disappeared out the door, more laughter bubbling out of him. Sam's face... it was just so damned expressive. He wondered if the vid would give him nightmares. 

He waited for his brother to get in the car, the started to back out of the stall in front of their room. "You sure this town only has one bar? I mean a place called 'The Watering Hole,' how much imagination does the owner have to have?" Really, all he wanted was a couple of beers. They'd come off a hunt and needed to wind down.

"Dude, I dunno. That's what the booklet in the room said, _you_ were hoggin' my laptop for your freak show." Sam told him, again making a face. "That's just unnatural, you know. I mean, how can you watch that?"

Dean stole a glance at him. "You know, there's one with beer cans instead of watermellons..."

Sam looked at him, eyes wide before he frowned, making a sickened face. "That's....just...." Sam shuddered and looked back out the window. "I think you just ruined sex for me for a while," he mumbled.

"Now you have an excuse." Turning the dial, he raised the volume and started to tap out a beat on the steering wheel. His brother looked so damned serious, it made him want to laugh again. But if he really thought about it, he was kinda grateful that Sam wasn't a slut, and it wasn't just because one slut in a family was enough. But he wasn't going to think on that. Like always, he'd shove that down so deep, it would be like it didn't exist. He let out a light breath and looked over at Sam again.

Sam glanced at his brother, frowning. 'Now he had an excuse'. He huffed and looked away. He had a lot of reasons why he wasnt like Dean. Why he didn't sleep with every girl who looked his way. One, he was cursed. Two, he wasn't like that even if he wasn't 'cursed'. Three, uh, did Dean not remember Jess? And four... no, four he never thought about, four was just some odd older brother worship. THAT was what four was.  
Slouching down in the seat, Sam clenched his jaw and looked out the window. Sometimes Dean was SO not funny.

Dean's eyebrows quirked at the strangely unreadable expression on Sam's face, but he decided to put it down to irritation. 

Ten minutes later, they were parked outside the bar, which was a stand alone building. "Huh. Looks more like a club," he said, opening the door.

Sam grumbled under his breath, but didn't really respond to Dean's observation as he opened his door and pulled from the car. Closing the door, behind him, Sam glanced over at his brother and quirked a brow, "You still wanna go in?" Sam wasn't always so thrilled with Dean's bar hopping obsession. He would have been just fine with grabbing a six pack from a mini-mart and going back to the room. Watching TV. After all, what the hell did a bar have that he was interested in? Definitely not the cheap bar sluts his brother was always picking up.

"Yeah, sure. Could do with a brewsky, and so could you," he slapped Sam on the back. "Come on, let’s get a smile on that face before you manage to scare all the women away." 

Sam glared before walking into the bar with his brother. 

There was a man at the door actually checking ID's and Sam had to make sure NOT to grab the one that said 'Bikini Inspector' on it. He huffed at the memory of Dean giving him that one to actually use on a case. Idiot. 

Once they were inside, the place was obviously bigger than it appeared from outside and had a stage at the font of the main room. Tables lined the area around the stage, and farther back, there was a dance floor that was sectioned off. He guessed Dean was right, it was a sort of club after all. However, tonight, there wasn't a DJ, at least not right then there wasn't, it seemed that they were having some kind of show. The stage was well lit and there were small posters advertising a hypnotist and a few other acts to be performed. 

"Huh." Sam nodded toward the stage, "well, at least they aren't dancing tonight."

Dean nodded in acknowledgment, making a face at the posters as they sat down. "You believe that shit? People will fall for anything." He waved the bar tender over and ordered two beers and tried not to laugh as the guy tried to convince them this show was for real. "Right..." He waited a beat, then looked at Sam again. "If it did work, don't you think bank robbers and everyone who wanted anything would be using it to get what they wanted?" 

Sam shrugged as he looked toward the stage. "Meh, of course it's fake, but where's your sense of adventure? You know, make believe." Sam told him, as he looked back at him with a grin. "Well, that or if Andy was still around, he could maybe take your car again." Sam snickered, trying to stifle his laugh.

"Shut up." Dean glared at the reminder. "That wasn't hypnotism. You fuckin’ laughing at me?" He punched Sam's arm, and picked up his drink. The thought of that ass manhandling his car still made the blood pound at his temples. The part where he turned his baby over to Andy so willingly, that part was off limits ... he pretended not to remember that at all.

Sam laughed, glaring slightly as he rubbed his arm where Dean had punched him. "Ow, jerk," he snickered, "Sure, Andy, you can have my car." he mimicked what he figured had happened in a high pitched voice, teasing Dean further, before reaching for his own drink.

"Bitch." Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he turned around in his stool, looking over the place and the people in it. In case you forgot it was almost Valentines, there were huge pink hearts on the walls and something about a romantic evening with some band for a low cover price. "Good thing there's no murderous pagan St. Valentine's God, Christmas was bad enough. Can you imagine a place with pink and red hearts, white... what do you call that shit..." he pointed at the white papers under some peoples' cocktails. "Frilly things..." 

Sam looked over toward where Dean pointed, then back at his brother and quirked a brow, "Lace?"

"Yeah, that. Though... french maid uniform or something like that could make it worth my while." He was silent for a beat, lifting his bottle up to suck down some more beer. "You ever do that... you know at school, where you could send someone a carnation on valentines?" 

Sam eyed his brother for a moment as he took a long pull from his beer bottle, before he pulled the bottle away and shook his head then shrugged, "Meh, I sent one to that girl, Rebecca Gauss, when we were in high school." he quirked a brow at Dean, "You remember her, I was suppose to take her to prom my Sophmore year." He shrugged and shook his head, looking down at the table, "I never...well, no, I got one once." he confided, "It never said who it was though."

"Anonymous," Dean nodded. "I sent one out like that, anonymous. Once." He looked away. Yeah he'd received a lot of them, so many that he'd tossed them so he wouldn't become some sort of class joke, but he'd sent just the one, ever. And it had been after he was out of school.

Sam quirked a brow at his brother, "You did? Who was she?" Sam asked him as he picked up his beer and leaned back in his seat.

"Always one that gets away," he answered. And sometimes it was for the best. "Oh God... they're actually going to play horseshoe throwing with hearts?" He winced harder than Sammy had winced watching the youtube vid, then turned away from the stage. "Maybe we should get as liquored up as we can so we can enjoy this show. Yo, a couple of kamikazes for us, please." 

Sam chuckled and shook his head at his brother. "It's not _that_ horrible..." he glanced back at the stage and frowned before looking at Dean again, "Yeah, okay, maybe it is." He looked up at the waiter, "And a long island ice tea." he added before looking back at his brother, "I think I need to be really hammered."

Dean gave a nod. The nasal voice of the organizer of the horseshoe contest was already getting on his nerves and she'd only said a couple of words so far. If he didn't have something to make her voice fuzzy, he just might say something that could get them thrown out, or there could be an attempted throw out. In either case, Sam would bitch at him, and he wasn't in the mood for that either.

Their drinks were lined up, but he had to shake his head at Sam's choice. "Do I even need to say girly?" He looked pointedly at the little umbrella. 

Sam frowned at his brother as he plucked the little umbrella out of his drink and tossed it on the table. "There, ya happy?" he huffed and shook his head. "Besides, it's the most feminine thing we have near us this Valentines day," e muttered looking back toward the stage.

"Speak for yourself," Dean knocked back his first shot, then looked over at Sam. "This time tomorrow... I'd better be getting some lip action." Sure, he got that it wasn't real... that any woman who spent the night in his arms wouldn't really be his 'valentine,' but it beat being alone and maybe thinking about things he had no business thinking about. He'd had a lot less trouble keeping his mind off _that_ before he'd died, but he'd find a way to get back to that mental state again. He had to.

Sam played with the condensation on the side of his glass, "I'm sure you will," said, frowning, before he licked his lips and looked back toward the stage.

"Yeah." But the usual triumph was missing from Dean's voice and demeanor and he dragged his gaze away the minute Sam's tongue darted out. Right, the blonde sitting in front of the stage wasn't half bad, and she was giving him _the look._ Nah, he wasn't abandoning Sam tonight. Tonight he was hanging with his bro and getting hammered, that was the deal.

The horseshoe game came to a close with the winner getting free drinks for the following night, for themselves and their Valentine. The main show started afterward with, of all things, some chick who could swallow swords and flames. The announcers sly comments about her being one hot date won him laughter from everyone it seemed but he and Dean as Sam looked back at his brother and nodded his head toward the stage, "There ya go. Your date. She obviously has..." Sam cleared his throat, looking down at his glass again, "talent."

"Sam, so crude," he shook his head, lacing some mock surprise in his tone as he watched the performance. "You're right about one thing... I wouldn't need to wear a 'choking hazard' sign over my zipper." Spewing his own drink, he wiped his mouth and ordered more.

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. Sure, Dean was the one watching some woman crush watermelon with her boobs and yet _he_ was crude for saying what the announcer was implying. Yeah, sure, whatever. He shook his head and downed the rest of his drink, agreeing that they needed more as Dean ordered his. 

Sam looked back at his brother, "What about after school? Ever send a Valentine or get one after school?" he shrugged, "You know, the heart boxes with candy, flowers and all that."

"Huh?" He was feeling a little fuzzy so it took him a while to connect up the earlier conversation with this. "No. I never did that." Because that would have meant pretending he felt something more than he did for someone. He grabbed some peanuts out of the bowl and stuffed his mouth. "Did help you write them for your entire class though. And you had to glue those... those frilly... lace things on all of them. See... total girl." Laughing, he cocked his head. "You? Send any?" 

Sam shrugged, ignoring the 'girl' comment. "I set up a Valentine thing for Jess once." he sighed and glanced at the stage, then looked back down at the table, "I put out a bunch of candles and got her some candy," Sam raised a fisted hand to his mouth and coughed into it as he said 'stole', "some roses," he looked up at his brother, "sprinkled the bed with the petals." he shrugged.

"Yeah?" A bitter sweet ache bloomed in Dean's belly. "I'm sure she loved it," he nodded, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Sounds very romantic." The usual jokes were missing, but he didn't joke about Jess... Sam's Jess. He was glad his brother had found love, even if their time together had been cut short. 

Sam shrugged, looked back at the stage and didn't say anymore about it. After a few moments he looked back at Dean and licked his lips, quirking a brow, "No one? Really?"

Dean just looked at him. It was enough.

The clapping drew his attention back to the stage. Groaning as the hypnotist was introduced, he motioned for the bar tender. "Keep 'em coming." Since the guy didn't move, he dropped some money on the bar. The guy must think they were out to stiff him or something. Taking a breath, he listened to the hypnotherapist explain that most people were susceptible to hypnotism, but that there was a small percentage of the population that was resistant to it.

He laughed out loud. "Yeah, those with a brain. Seriously, who do they think they're fooling, here?"

The therapist walked down the stairs and headed for the bar, pointing at Dean. 

Sam slumped down in his seat more, trying to hide himself away. _Oh hell..._

"Me? What?" Dean raised his chin. If she thought he was sorry for what he said, she had another thought coming.

"Yeah, you. What's your name?"

"Alex Smith, I'm a Virgo, I like long walks on the beach, and watching sunsets. I..." 

Sam rolled his eyes. _Alex Smith my ass. Can you BE a little more original?_

She pulled the microphone back. "Okay Alex, you were shaking your head. You think this is a crock, right?"

Dean shrugged and nodded.

"Good, I always look for the skeptics first. So play along, let me try it on you." 

Sam's eyes widened and he was fighting to not bust out laughing at his brother. Dean SO deserved this.

"No fucking way," he said, despite the clapping and shouting. 

"Go on, man. Do it. If it's a crock, what have ya go to lose?" Sam told him, waving him toward the stage.

"Shut your cake hole, I'm not..."

"I see this all the time," the therapist said, shaking her head. "People claiming this is all a hoax, but then they’re afraid to try."

"I am not afraid."

"Fine, look into my eyes. If it doesn't work, you stay right here at the bar."

Between all the laughter and clapping and Sam's goading, and maybe a touch of the liquor, Dean lifted his eyes and locked them with hers. 

"Okay Alex, I want you to relax. When I snap my fingers...."

As she droned on and on, Dean rolled his eyes. How long was he gonna have to take this for before she got that he wasn't gonna play along, wasn't gonna fool all these people.

"Okay, now I want you to get up and follow me to the stage."

Dean slid off the stool and meekly followed her, giving a loopy smile to people who looked like they were soundlessly clapping.  
Sam's eyes widened as he laughed drunkenly at his brother, watching him walk toward the stage with the woman like he was her little lapdog. Oh this was just too damn funny. No way!

"Okay, here we are... How're you feeling?" she asked turning him to look at the audience. "You feeling alright."

"Uh huh."

"Good. Take off your right shoe. No, your right one," she instructed, and waited until Dean had it off. "Do you like puppies?"

Dean shrugged.

"You like them a lot. See the cute little puppy? Pick it up and give it some love, you know you want to." She looked at the audience and smirked.

"C'mere. C'mere, you, it's okay." Dean bent down and picked it up, holding it close to his chest as he got up. He kept stroking and whispering to it.

"Awww, it's so cute. Tell us what it's name is."

"Lacey."

"Lacey, huh? Somehow I was expecting to hear 'fangs' from a guy like you," she gave a throaty laugh.

Sam watched eyes wide. Oh god, there was no way Dean would do that. No way. She was good. Damn good. Holy crap. Lacey? Where the hell did he get Lacey? 

Sam reached back and grabbed his drink bringing it to his lips as he kept his eyes on his brother and the hypnotist. Damn he wished he had a camera. Dean hugging his boot - that was classic. 

"Okay, I think Lacey, needs to be put down now. Easy, put her down easy," the hypnotist told Dean, waiting until he slowly and gently put his boot on the floor. 

"Do you like to dance? I bet you're a good dancer, huh?" she asked him, as she flashed the audience a smile.

"Uh uh," Dean shook his head no, and bent over again, to pet the dog and kiss it once. "She's so soft." It broke his heart to leave it on the ground, but he straightened. 

Soft? Sam laughed harder, nearly choked on his drink. As his eyes widened. His boot was hard as hell, dirty, and leather There was nothing 'soft' about it. 

"I think you're probably a good dancer, you're just shy aren't you? Are you shy, Alex?" she asked him.

Dean nodded. "A little." He clasped his hands in front of him, wringing them over and over as he looked down at them.

"Aww, there's no need to be. It's just you and me here. You like me, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded without looking at her.

"I'm as soft as Lacey, aren't I?"

Dean shook his head no, and started to bend down again until she stopped him. 

"No, Lacey is resting now. I want you to dance now, can you do that for me? Pleeeeeze?"

He nodded dociley.

"What shall he have him sing and dance to?" She asked the crowd.

Sam was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks, his face a deep shade of red. He couldn't believe she was getting his brother to do those things. And _shy_? Dean Winchester had never been shy a day in his life that Sam could remember. 

He listened as the crowd yelled out different songs, 'Mary had a little lamb', 'Twinkle twinkle little star', and a few others. 

Gasping for breath, trying to stop laughing enough to talk, Sam shook his head, "Can't fight this feeling!" he yelled out, thinking of the song he had sung once in the car so long ago, a song he would _never_ admit to singing or be caught dead singing again. 

She raised her hands. First she had Dean sing and act out Mary had a little lamb, right down to getting him to cry when she told him the lambs got lost. Patting his arm, she comforted him. "Don't worry, they came back, so now we need to hear you celebrate with a rendition of 'Can't Fight This Feeling, okay? I want it nice and loud. And here..." she handed him his boot, "don't forget the microphone."

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd never seen anything so funny in his entire life, and Dean actually crying over sheep...from a song, a children's nursery song? Sam had about fallen off his stool he laughed so hard. 

Dean walked to the front of the stage, bent slightly and started to belt out the song like there was no tomorrow.

Oh God, there was nothing she more could make him do that would shock him now, he'd seen everything. Though he was grimacing slightly with the singing Dean was doing. Sure, Sam was used to his off key shouting, cause it really wasn't singing, when they were in the car, but this, this was worse. He wasn't sure if it was te liquor of if it was being hypnotized, but damn Dean was sucking ass.

"Okay, that's enough."

Dean kept going, practically making love to the mike as he sang, putting everything he had into it.

"No really, enough." She snapped her fingers, "1, 2... obey, stop singing." And when he did, she gave the audience a look of relief. "It would have been terrible if he were stuck in that mode for good." 

She smiled again. "That was very good, very good. We're almost done here. Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

He nodded and smiled back. "Valentines."

"Its an important day, isn't it?"

"Uh huh," he shook his head yes.

"Do you have a valentine?"

Dean shook his head no, his face crumbling as the audience went awwwww.

"Is there someone you wish were your valentine?"

He nodded shyly, practically putting his chin against collarbone in an attempt to hide his face. 

Sam quirked a brow at his brother, coughing as he tried to stop laughing. He reached for his new drink, having finished off the last one, and took a swallow.

"Really? Who is it?"

He wouldn't answer, but swung his body back and forth.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone, I swear. Who is it." She heard him whisper a name. "Who? Louder." He whispered again. "Tell me again," she said, this time shoving the real microphone next to his mouth.

"Sam." The whisper was like a roar since the audience had gone dead silent.  
Sam stopped with his glass half way to his mouth, eyes wide, as he stared at his brother, his heart skipped a beat before righting itself again. The glass, he held, started to slip out of his fingers that had suddenly went numb, but he managed to catch it, the contents still mostly intact, before he looked back up at his brother again and swallowed hard, hazel eyes darting about the room, making sure no one was actually looking at _him_. Oh God...

"So Sam is very special, huh?"

Dean nodded. "Too special."

"I'll bet. So your..." her gaze went to Sam, "brother, right? He'd be shocked to hear about Sam?"

"Oh yeah, don't tell him, please don't tell him. You can't, you promised, you..."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "don't worry, Samantha is our little secret. One, two, three, wake up," she snapped her fingers.

"... this is really silly, I... ah...." Dean blinked, surprised to find himself on stage. He gave her a wary look, then checked to make sure Sam was still there... if anything weird were going on, Sam would have stopped it. 

"Give Alex a hand," she said, as people clapped.

Still unsure what happened, Dean headed down the stairs and rejoined Sam. "Did someone knock me out and get me up there? What the fuck happened?"

Sam watched Dean walk back over to him, wide eyed, only managing to tear his gaze away once his brother was back at his stool. "Uh, nothin'." he mumbled, turning away from him, "You were hypnotized, you went up there," he shrugged and downed his full glass in just a few swallows, before waving over another.

"Huh. I'm thirsty as hell." Taking the bottle of beer, he knocked it back, though he made a face since it had warmed up. "Where's my boot?" 

Sam looked back at Dean, or rather down at his foot. "You must have left 'Lacey' up on stage." Sam mumbled gesturing with a thumb toward the stage before looking away again.

"What?" By the time he turned back to the stage, the boot was being passed back. He took it and bent down to put it on. "Do I even wanna know what happened up there?" Looking up, he noticed his brother's strange expression. "Sam?"

Sam shook his head, "No, you probably don't." he said, keeping his eyes averted from Dean's face.  
If he didn't look directly at him, if he just kept telling himself it was nothing but the alcohol, then maybe the odd butterfly sensation would go away from his stomach and he wouldn't feel like he had just been sucker punched. Yeah, that was all it was, Dean had said it because he was drunk. He didn't _mean_ it. It wasn't like he really felt that way, or had felt that way. Sam licked his lips and turned to look at Dean, "Who did you send the one Valentine to?"

"Hmm? You mean carnation?" He shook his head, "none of your business, Sam." 

"Really? And why is that?" Sam asked him, as he tilted his head to the side, "it was years ago. We aren't around any of the same people we were with then. Who was it?"

The shot glass was freakin' empty. Why was it empty? Dean pushed it aside and found Sam's eyes still on him. "Because it's one of those... I'd have to kill you if I told you kind of things. Like you said, years ago... why do you care?" 

Sam shrugged. "Just curious." he told him, taking another long drink from this new glass, only stopping when the glass was nearly empty. Sam was leaning heavily on the bar now, head bowed as he ran a fingertip aroud the rim of his drink. This so can't be right. It had to be something else, _someone_ else. Maybe it was a _Samantha_.

"Huh." Not wanting to talk about it anymore, Dean picked up a fresh beer, then set it back down. "Maybe we should head back. You look like you're ready for bed and I... I gotta drive." A couple more drinks and he wouldn't be in any shape to do that. "Soon as you knock that back," he said, taking care of their bill.

Sam sighed and raised the glass to his lips, tilting his head back he drank down the rest of the glass in one long gulp, before slamming it back down on the bar. "Yeah, better now."  
Sam had managed to talk himself into the fact that it was a _Samantha_ and not him that his brother was talking about. Not that he wouldn't have liked... no he wasn't even going to think like that. Dean wasn't going to ever... no, just no. It was a Samantha. That was all there was to it. 

Sliding from his stool and teetering slightly as he did, Sam started toward the door. "So, who is she?" Sam asked him as he leaned back against the door that lead to the street, slowly opening it as he did, walking slowly backward. 

At the blank look he got from Dean, Sam rolled his eyes and turned staggering out the door. 

"He means Sam, dude." The guy manning the door told Dean after Sam had staggered out. The guy shrugged, "you know, the chick you talked about up there."

"Chick named Sam?" Dean's look remained blank, "no clue what you're talking about. Either of you," shaking his head, he followed Sam out and put an arm around his back. "Steady. I got you. We're almost there," he laughed. "You make a funny drunk."

Sam looked over at his brother and swayed slightly, "Shuddup, jerk." he said, his words sluring slightly. 

Reaching the car, Sam climbed in and waited for Dean to go around and open his door. He looked over at him then, "It was a chick right? Sam. The one you were talking about?" Sam asked him quirking a brow.

"Sam, I don't know what you're talking about. You're the only Sam I know, or Sammy," he grinned. "But you're part chick, so... does that answer your question? Maybe you should write it down and ask me again in the morning, when you're making more sense."

Sam looked at him for a long moment, warring with conflicting emotions and unable to make clear sense of much of any of them in his present drunken state. He narrowed his eyes at Dean and nodded, "Yeah," he said, reaching a hand out and grabbing a fistful of the front of Dean's shirt, " _question answered_." he agreed, just before he leaned over and crushed his lips to Dean's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sam? Sam was kissing him. Or he was dreaming. Or he was stinking drunk. Or both._ But oh God, he couldn't help liking it. Couldn't help wanting it. Couldn't help putting his arms around his own brother, dragging him closer as they kissed only like they'd done in a hundred dreams. He should stop, he knew he should, but dammit Sam was kissing him too, and how was he supposed to refuse what he'd wanted this for so long? Instead, he pushed past Sam's teeth, groaning softly as the moist silky heat of Sam’s mouth encased his tongue. Their tongues swept past each other, curling, stroking... sending incredible heat through Dean's system.

He was burning up, he was dying, but all he knew was that Sam was in his arms. He ran his hands up and down over his brother's strong muscular back. How many times had he had to turn away because shirtless Sam made his body react in ways it shouldn't? What about the way his body was reacting now. He was so fucking hard. Sam was...

Shocked at what he wanted, how close he was to going through with it, Dean pulled away. "Sorry... I'm... you're drunk and I'm... Yeah, I think we both imagined that kiss. Yeah, that's it." Desperately, he tried to come up with something that would make sense to both of them. 

Sam sighed and hung his head as he licked his lips. He fought to get his feelings, his body back under control before looking up at his brother again. Slowly he raised his head, "Are you sure, Dean?" he asked softly, "You want us to have imagined it?" Sam shook his head, "Because I don't think I’m imagining anything." 

How many times had he wondered what it would be like to kiss Dean? How many times had he gotten pissy not because he thought Dean shouldn’t date so much, but because he didn't _want_ him doing it because he was jealous that it was something he could never have? And yet, after what Dean had said on that stage... Yeah, maybe Dean was just drunk and didn't know what he had said up there. 

Slowly Sam pulled away, "Sorry, Dean. I thought..." he sighed shook his head, "After what you said up there." he pressed his lips together and looked away, "I'm sorry."

Dean was so fucking torn. Sam sounded like... like he was okay with this, but he couldn't be, could he? Not if he were sober. "Sammy?" his voice shook slightly. "What did I say?" His heart hammered against his chest, afraid to hear the answer.

Sam sighed shook his head, "It doesn't matter. You didn't mean it. You were drunk and..." he slowly looked back at Dean, licked his lips, before biting the bottom one. "You said that you wanted Sam to be your Valentine. That Sam was special, too special." he shook his head, "I didn't... I thought... nevermind. I'm really sorry," he looked away, back out the side window, "it won't ever happen again." He added softly.

"I said that. Up there." His heart was stuttering, and not only because he'd given away his biggest secret, but because Sam didn't seem to be as upset about that as... well, he seemed to be disappointed that it might not be true. Which made absolutely no sense, or about as much sense as all the feelings he had for Sam.

He swallowed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to kill you, after all, then? I mean, if I told you." Holding his breath, he stared at the back of Sam's head.

Sam frowned in confusion for a moment, before his eyes widened slightly, he turned his head to look back at Dean. "It was from you? You sent me that carnation?"

He shook his head 'yes' slowly, not going into details about having paid another student to do it. "I kicked myself right after, and ever since. It's... confusing." His gaze lingered for a second on Sam's mouth. Had they really kissed? "How come you're not mad, Sam? How come you're not yelling, or whipping out a gun or... something?"

Sam smiled slightly as he shrugged, "I told myself it was just big brother worship." he gave a huffed laugh, before running a hand through his hair. He looked down toward the floorboard, frowning before he looked back at Dean. "But, the carnation, that was... _years_ ago. Before Jess, before I joined you to find Dad, before _everything_." he quirked a brow, "You can't tell me that all that time..."

"Yeah, and I told myself I was being protective, or that I wanted to be sure you had a flower in case no one... but that wasn't it, not really." Admitting it seemed to lift a huge weight off his shoulders. "You ... you think you won't hold this against me tomorrow?" He was nervous as hell, but with good reason. 

Sam raised a brow, "Hold it against you?" he huffed, "If I remember right I think I was the one who shoved my lips against yours without warning. Are you gonna hold that against me tomorrow?"

"It wasn't some sort of test?" he was ashamed of the thought even as he mouthed it. "Nah, how could I Sam?" Looking away, he started the car, but before he started to drive, he added. "I'm not sorry this... it happened."

The drive to the motel was silent, Sam was probably as lost in his thoughts as he was, thought Dean. Maybe it was all the liquor, but he wasn't as afraid of the next day as he should be. He should be worrying about the million ways in which things between them could be weirded out after this, but he wasn't. No, it was more like closure. All those years of keeping a guilty secret, now exposed, and the kiss... maybe they'd just forgiven each other for their weaknesses. That was the only way it made any sense.

*

They walked into the room and the first thing Dean saw was the lap top, still on the vid he'd tortured Sam with. "You know, they should have had _her_ on stage tonight. Now that, I could have gotten into," he joked, putting Sam's lap top away. "You sure you don't want to see the beer cans?" 

As Dean went to the table, Sam went to his bed and sat down on the edge, facing his brother. He'd been thinking a lot on the drive back. Thinking a lot about what had happened between them and about what hadn't. About things from so long ago and about things that had come out tonight. He had every intention of delving into this whole thing further with his brother, when Dean had started in on the stupid, disgusting video from earlier. Was he _trying_ to kill any mood that they might have had going?  
Sam made a sickened face and nearly glared. He couldn't believe Dean, couldn't believe he was actually going there, _again_. Had tonight affected him so little? Maybe he was making more out of it than Dean felt. Or was this another attempt to hide?

Dean chuckled at Sam's reaction, thinking he was getting a lot of mileage out of that vid.  
Leaning against the edge of the table, he scrolled through his telephone messages. "Oh, yeah, Bobby called about a possible nest of vamps." He rattled off the details, adding, "so how do you feel about crossing the border?" 

Sam licked his lips and slowly raised his head, looking directly into Dean's eyes across the small space that separated them. "I thought we had already pretty well crossed the border in the car. Guess I was wrong." Sam huffed, and pulled to his feet.

"The... car. Well... yeah but what does that have to do with..." His 'powers' of reading Sam completely abandoned him right when he needed them most, dammit. He sucked in his breath as Sam walked slowly toward him. "You gonna make me talk about this... Sam, we already had the talk, nothing more to say. And if you're gonna suggest therapy or..."

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother as he walked slowly toward him. Therapy? He clenched his jaw, muscle twitching as he exhaled slowly before licking his lips. Yeah, here's some therapy for ya. With that final thought, Sam closed the distance separating them in two steps, and grabbed the front of Dean's shirt, slamming him back against the wall, as he slanted his mouth over Dean's, his tongue delving between his brother's lips to caress the interior of his mouth, tangle with Dean's own tongue.

For the second time that night, Sam caught Dean completely unaware. A thousand thoughts had tumbled through his mind in the short seconds that Sam was advancing toward him, none of them involved a heated lip lock where he got everything he ever secretly wanted... needed. This never happened to him, not to Dean Winchester. But there was always a price, a catch. There was the Trickster, there was...

Another slide of tongue against tongue, and Dean lost his train of thought. Instincts and desires that had built over the years took over. He closed his arms around Sam, running his hands over him as if this weren't the first time, as if Sam belonged to him. And he did... in his mind, he always had. Everything between had been to kill time, and to kill urges that might not be acceptable.

"Sammy," he muttered against soft, firm lips, moving his mouth harder over his brother's. It was everything he'd ever imagined, everything and more. 

Sam looked at his brother, eyes still narrowed, though passion heavy at the same time, "You gonna pretend _that_ didn't happen too?" Sam asked him softly.

Dean swallowed, and leaned his forehead against Sam's. "A bit harder to ignore now." 

Sam huffed, "Ya think so, Dean? Was kinda hard for me after the car," he said slowly pressing his lips to his brother's again, his tongue running across Dean's bottom lip before he nipped at it and sucked it into his mouth. Letting go, Sam pulled his head back and looked at Dean, "Question is, what are we gonna do about it now?"

Taking a deep breath, Dean wiped his thumb over his wet lower lip. Sam was still in his arms, his scent driving him crazy, the heat from his body making him want to press him up against the wall and make him his. "You kiss me like that, and you want me to be able to think after?" Slanting his head, he kissed up the column of Sam's throat, lingering right under jaw, and moving over his ear. "I vote make out session. Hot and heavy, no holds barred, pretend-you're-with-a-stranger-you'll-never-see-again make out," he pulled back, his gaze dropping to Sam's lips, lingering there before snapping back up to meet Sam's eyes. "But I'm not the thinker. I mean, you know what I think with," he said, shrugging even as his mouth burned and ached for another taste of Sam.

Sam pulled one hand away from Dean's shirt and ran it through his hair as he gazed at his brother. He shook his head, "I dunno if that will work out the way we hope it will. You aren't some stranger and I _will_ see you again," he said, licking his lips as hazel eyes ranked over his brother's face, lingering on his full wet lips, red and slightly swollen. 

He tore his gaze away, looking down for a moment, before his eyes met Dean's again, "What does it say about me, that I don't care?" he asked him, "That I figure we'll deal with it after. You usually jump into things without looking anyway," he shrugged, "What makes this any different? We'll fix it, clean it up afterward, just like we always do." he bit his bottom lip, straight white teeth, making indents in the soft pink flesh as he looked at his brother. "I don't have the answers here. Never done this before," he glanced over at his laptop, before returning his gaze to Dean, "And I can't do research and look this one up."

"It would kill the mood, anyway," Dean tried to joke, stroking his hands up and down Sam's arms, he cupped one hand behind his neck and tilted his head to the side, slowly brushing his mouth over Sam's. Electric heat arced between them, and all they were doing was touching. Just touching. He swept the tip of his tongue over the seam of Sam's lips, lingering in the center. "I've fought this a long time Sammy, so fucking long. I don't want you to have to. If we stop, would it make it better for you?" As painful as it was, he pulled back slightly and looked into his brother's eyes, even when what he wanted was to pull him close and crush their mouths together.

Sam gave a huffed chuckle as he shook his head, "What do you think, Dean? Who has who pinned against the wall again?" he cocked a brow, smirking slightly.

"I noticed, but..." He took a heavy breath. "So you wanna go for it?"

Sam's smirk turned into a chuckle before he took in a breath and nodded, "Yeah, why don't we 'go for it'?" he answered softly, as he leaned in, slanting his mouth over his brothers, his lips touched Dean's softly at first, hesitantly, as if they hadn't already kissed before, kissed harder than this, deeper. Sam took his time, kissing softly, pulling at Dean's bottom lip with his own lips, running his tongue along the crease. 

"Isn't this suppose to be weird?" Sam asked him as he pulled back slightly, shaking his head, his eyes still focused on Dean's lips, "cause it's not, not really." He leaned in again then, kissing Dean fully, his tongue pushing past Dean's teeth and into his mouth to tangle with Dean's. 

Dean let Sam explore, moving his head side to side as their tongues stroked and teased. So good, it felt so fucking good, he could hardly believe it. For as long as he could, he let Sam set the slow, easy pace, even as his desire built. When he couldn't hold back another second, he suddenly reversed their positions, pushing Sam back against the wall. "How about this Sam, is _this_ weird?" Stepping closer so there was no space between their bodies, he let Sam feel how hard and aroused he'd become. "You alright with _this_?" 

Sam looked at his brother, breaths panting out softly. A small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth as he swallowed and shook his head yes. Dean actually thought that after losing him, after suffering the way that he had, nearly killing himself on his downward spiral because he couldn't save Dean, then after finally getting Dean back, finally having him here and both of them admitting this thing that has secretly been between them for years, that he wouldn't be 'okay' with something? That he would freak out just because he could feel Dean's arousal pressed against his hip? 

It would take a hell of a lot more to frighten him away these days. Sam wasn't the same Sam Dean had left all those months ago. Wasn't even the same Sam that Dean had found shacked up with Ruby. He was his own person now and there were very few things he was afraid of anymore, but the one thing he was afraid of, was losing Dean again. 

"Not weird," Sam told him, eyes narrowing slightly, "I'm fine with it," he said as he grabbed Dean and in a few quick moves had them turned around again, Dean’s back pressed against the wall, Sam's body pinning him there as Sam held Dean's wrists against the wall near his head. Sam's own arousal pressing into Dean's lower belly. "How about _this_?" Sam asked him as he ground himself against Dean, "You okay with this?"

"Sam!" Dean started to ask what the fuck his brother was doing when he felt Sam's arousal, hot and hard against his stomach, like a branding iron. A deep, tortured groan broke out of him as his entire focus shifted. He was so fucking aware of Sam, so needy suddenly, he lost the ability to string words together. His breaths coming out in labored gasps, he nodded. "I... I don't understand it, or believe it. But I'm hella okay with it, Sammy." He tried to pull his wrists away from the door, then raised a brow.

Sam grinned slightly at his brother, between his own labored breaths as he bit his lower lip. "You don't understand it?" he asked him, "I don't think _now_ is the time for an anatomy lesson, Dean." he teased, before glancing upward toward his brother's wrists, then back into Dean's eyes. "A lot you don't know about me, huh?" he asked him breathlessly.

"Looking that way," Dean tilted his head to the side, then pushed his frame as far away from the wall as he could, messily connecting his mouth with Sam's. Their lips mashed together first, then Sam opened for him. Dean kissed him with a hunger that had built over the years, finally learning what Sam felt like, tasted like... so hot and silky, taking and giving as good as he got. 

The silence in the room was punctuated by the sounds of their breathing and of their soft moans. It was the quiet before the storm. A time when they could tease and enjoy every moment.

Dean started to push harder against Sam, relieved that Sam was grinding progressively harder into him. "Fuck... Sam..." Just like that, he ignited. Pushing his trapped arms hard, meaning it this time, he freed himself and grabbed Sam, his hands running up and down his muscular frame and ass. He groaned as Sam's hands roved over his own body with equal force. 

They staggered, hit the wall, kissing again, then hitting another piece of furniture. He didn't care if the neighbors woke or management was called, he didn't care about anything but the fire racing through his veins and the man he finally held in his arms.

Tongues tangled, hands searching, seeking, Sam's hands went to Dean's shoulders pushing back his over-shirt, then moving down to the hem of his tee as his lips, his tongue never stopping their assult on Dean's mouth until he had to, so he could lift Dean's shirt up and over his head. 

His lips reclaimed Dean's right after he tossed the tee, head moving side to side, as he kissed him hungrily, devouring his brother. All those months of stored up pain and anger releasing through bruising kiss, his rough handling as he reached for the fly of Dean's jeans, tugging open the button and making quick work of the zipper. 

One arm wrapped around Dean's back, the other, cupping the back of his head as Sam started to walk them backward, inching them toward the bed Sam knew was somewhere behind them. "If you ever leave me again..." Sam whispered between kisses as he shook his head, only to reclaim Dean's lips again in a hard punishing kiss, tongue delving deep into his brother's mouth, mapping him out, searching. Sam ground his hips against Dean's moaning into Dean's mouth as he kissed him, his grip tightening, then releasing slightly, only to tighten again.

"Never... Never, Sam," Dean answered gruffly between fierce kisses that would leave their lips swollen. How... how had he not known his brother was capable of such passion? How had he missed that? His hands moved between their bodies even as Sam kept him walking to the bed. He managed to unbuckle Sam's belt, then went for his button and zipper, groaning as his palm brushed over Sam's cock. 

Sam's breaths hitched as Dean's palm brushed over his denim clad cock, a small groan leaving him.

Just as Dean felt the backs of his Sam’s knees hit the mattress, he shoved Sam's shirt up his body, "take it off." 

Sam pulled his head back, slightly slanted hazel eyes, now passion heavy and glazed looked at his brother as he reached for the hem of his tee and pulled it up and over his head, dropping it onto the floor only to grab Dean by the shoulders afterward, pulling him back up against him, their lips crushed together once more. 

Naked flesh pressed against naked flesh even as Sam let his hands slid slowly down Dean's arms then between them, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Dean's jeans. Sam pulled his head back slightly, his lips mere inches from Dean's, his forehead resting against his brothers, "You sure about this? No going back. We can stop now if you want to."

Dean could feel Sam's warm breaths fanning over his cheek. His heart was slamming so hard against his chest, he barely heard his brother's husky voice. His hands were on Sam's ass, kneading and grabbing his cheeks through his jeans. He knew the question was important, but dammit... this wasn't the time to stop. "This like the 'last chance to exit' on some Disneyland ride? I don't want off," he said, roughly pulling his arms close and forcing Sam up against him. "I do want to 'get off'." Cocking his head, he gave Sam the same 'last chance' his brother had given him. "Its more than a make-out, so if you want to bow out because it wasn't part of the deal or cause you're drunk..."

Sam bit his lip, shook his head as his eyes slid shut briefly, a low moan sounding deep in his chest, before he opened his eyes once more. His brother's hands, his caresses felt so good, so right. He didn't ever want any of this to stop. Sam drew in a breath threw gritted teeth, moaning softly, "He asks the guy about to pull his jeans off." Sam mused, shaking his head, a slight smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "No, Dean, I don't want to stop. Don't ever want to stop. I'm not the same guy you left all those months ago. Not the same guy you found when you got back. One thing is the same," he said as he leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Dean's lips, "Still got this big brother 'worship' thing." he said with a huffed laugh, shaking his head. "Drunk has _nothing_ to do with it."

His entire body reacted to Sam's words and touches, every muscle tightening to the point of pain and his cock aching and throbbing. He ground his hips against his brothers and rubbed their mouths together, "love you too. Maybe too much. Always have, Sammy. Always."

Sam's heart constricted at his brothers words, remembering how hard it was to lose him, how good it was to have him back, how much he loved his brother. Sam moved his hands, tugging Dean's jeans down as he whispered, "Kick your boots off." With a deep gowl, Sam bent, his hands running down the back of Dean's thighs to grip him behind his knees. Pulling, Sam made Dean fall back onto the bed as he toed off his own boots. 

Hazel eyes locked with green as he moved, kneeling down on the mattress to straddle Dean's hips. Leaning down, Sam kissed Dean softly then drew back, licked his lips and shook his head slightly, "If that angel of yours shows up right now, I swear to God, I'll kill him."

"Oh God, mood killer, Sam," Dean growled, not wanting to think about Castiel or what he might think or say about this. Nah, he didn't give a fuck. They weren't hurting anyone, just taking what they both wanted and needed. He raised his hips, biting his lower lip hard as Sam scooted forward, his jeans clad ass giving him the pressure he needed. "Fuck... c'mere," he reached out to draw Sam down for another kiss.

Sam leaned down over his brother, forearms holding his upper body off his brother as he dipped his head, crushing his lips to Dean's, his hips grinding his groin against Dean's as his tongue plunged into Dean's mouth, tangling with his. Sam moved his head, continuing the hard, deep kiss, his lower body thrusting harder against his brother’s.

As Sam's weight pressed into him, Dean groaned and put his arms around Sam, hands running over hot flesh and the powerful muscles of his younger brother's back and arms. As their mouths worked desperately against each other and their tongues battled, Dean rolled them over, fucking harder against his brother. "Lift up," he demanded, dragging Sam's jeans down the instant he did. "Oh God..." The feel of Sam's thick shaft covered only by his shorts almost drove Dean out of his mind. 

Eyes locking with Sam's, he got up on his hands and knees, and kissed his way down Sam's chest, swirling his tongue around as he got low on his belly. Squirming under him, Sam was so fucking hot, it was like nothing Dean had imagined. Holding Sam's hips, he traced his brother's shaft with his mouth, right over his boxers, groaning at the reaction of his own body.

Sam panted out his breaths, as he looked down, watching his brother, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Swallowing, Sam moaned, closing his eyes, bit his lip. "God, Dean..." 

His hips bucked upward toward Dean's warm mouth, his cock straining against the fabric of his boxers, hard and leaking precum. Sam's head rolled to the side, before he lifted it, looking back down at Dean. 

Hands on Dean's shoulders, Sam suddenly sat up, shoving Dean back onto the bed under him. "My turn." he told his brother, as he started to lick and nip his way down Dean's chest and abs, his tongue running along the top of the band of Dean's boxers as he glanced up at his brother's face. 

Moving lower, Sam held Dean's hips down to the bed as he took Dean into his mouth through his boxers, releasing him, then repeating.

Dean's fingers curled around handfuls of bed sheets as intense sensations broke over him like waves. God dammit, he wanted Sam's mouth on him, he wanted skin against skin, he wanted ... fuck, he wanted their first time to be good and not end with him shooting his wad in his shorts. "Sam," he grabbed Sam's shoulders, pulling his up and shaking his head, trying to gulp down some calming breaths . 

Sam looked down at his brother with wide eyes. What was wrong? Did he do something wrong? He wanted to stop? Too much? He'd done too much. Sam bit his lip and waited for what Dean had to say, silently hoping it wasn't for him to stop, that he had suddenly gotten weirded out.

Licking his lips, Dean hooked his fingers into the waist band of Sam's shorts with one hand and his own with the other, pulling both down. "Holy," he swallowed seeing Sam's cock. Sure he'd seen his brother naked before, but never fully aroused like this. Wrapping his fingers around his brother, he lay down on his side, facing Sam. "Touch me," he asked, running his thumb up and down Sam's length, circling over his head and smearing his precum.

Sam's gaze lowered to himself, then he looked back at Dean, a mixture of relief and shock warring inside him after Dean had removed the last layer that had separated them. 

Sam wordlessly nodded, one hand going to Dean's cock, digits slowly wrapping around his length as he used his other arm to prop his head up. Sam ran his hand slowly up and down his brother's length, thumb running over the tip, dipping into the slit, smearing his precum around the crown before slowly pumping him more with slow teasing strokes, hand turning slightly as he moved it. He leaned in, brushing his lips across Dean's softly before nipping his brother's bottom lip, a soft moan escaping him. “No idea..." he whispered softly, voice husky, as he shook his head.

Dean was so fucking dizzy with all the feelings coursing through him. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he wanted... needed to see Sam, to catch his reactions as he stroked his brother's cock, moving at the same agonizingly slow pace. "No idea, what Sam?" No idea how good it felt? Now idea what he was thinking? No idea what he thought about this? He licked his lips, eyes pleading for an answer. 

"No idea how long I've wondered, waited, thought..." Sam closed his eyes, moaning, as he bit his lip. Sucking in a breath between his teeth, Sam opened his eyes, "How good this is, it feels, how right."

Though his brother wasn't the only one having trouble talking, Dean wanted to shake the truth out of him, all of it, so he could just concentrate on the heat Sam's calloused hand was generating with each stroke, each squeeze. "Waited..." he shook his head, "for this? I didn't think you... I thought tonight was the first time you even thought of... you know, after we kissed." He wanted to ask just when Sam first had feelings, this type, for him, but found himself thrusting into Sam's fist with some nonsensical sound coming from his throat.

Sam moaned, quickened the pace of his hand on Dean's dick, his thumb ghosting over the tip. Sam shook his head, "Told you, big brother worship." He bit his lip, his hips bucked as if of their own, as he gasped softly and moaned. "Been thinking about this a while. Looked it up once..."

"Researched?" Dean's hand came to a dead stop, his mouth dropping open. "You researched _this_." He fucked Sam's fist a couple more times, and had to ask, "what part of this did you research?" 

Sam bucked his hips into Dean's stilled hand before he grinned slightly, readjusting his position, lowering his head onto the bed, keeping his eyes focused on his brother, he shrugged slightly. "You know, the usual stuff." Sam lanced down at Dean hand, "Dude! Hand."

Dean blinked, "What, oh... hand," a slow smile spreading over his face, he started to stroke Sam again, twisting his fist and making sure to have contact with Sam's balls. He ran his free hand up and down Sam's side, squeezing his ass and moving it back. "And no... I don't know, what usual stuff? Ahhh... God," he croaked, leaning in to kiss Sam hard, sucking is lower lip before drawing back, his eyes demanding an answer.

Sam moaned softly, eyes closing briefly, "Oh God, Dean..." he bit his lip, moaning low before sucking in a breath, his free hand moving to run along Dean's body, pull him closer, one leg, twining around one of Dean's, as his hips thrust into Dean's fist. His hand cupping Dean's ass. Sam licked his lips, "Um... guy sex, um, attractions... stuff like that." Sam muttered before lowering his head nipping his brother's shoulder. "Why?"

Fuck... oh God, he was getting close, and his brother's movements, the way he was practically clinging to him using his leg, was driving him that much closer to the edge. "Faster," he arched back, taking a heavy breath as Sam did as he asked. "So good Sam... so good." A couple more breathe. "Just wanted to know that it wasn't like... support groups or something. Sammy... Sam..." he was pleading now as he thrashed, fucking Sam's fist, barely able to concentrate on giving Sam the same relief.

Sam watched Dean's face, his reactions and thrust his hips harder into Dean's fisted hands a few more times before he moved, rolling them so that Dean was under him, as he knelt over his brother, leaning over him, chest to chest, ass in the air, his head back slightly as he looked down into his brother's face. Sam's hand still stroking Dean in hard, fast, long strokes as he thrust his hips, fucking Dean's fist. In this position, Dean didn't have to think so much about moving his hand, about making sure he took care of Sam. Sam could take care of them both just by moving his hips.

"God Sam..." His brother was driving him wild with need, driving every thought out of his mind. His body raged and burned for Sam, "Yes, oh yeah," he grunted fucking Sam's fist, hardly able to concentrated any more. The sight of Sam looming over him, taking control, letting loose like he never had around Dean before. Lust and love collided and turned Deans' world upside down. Putting one hand out, he tugged on Sam, needing him so bad he thought he was gonna die. He was close... so close... His balls started to draw up.

Lowering his head, Sam slanted his mouth over Dean's kissing him hard, his tongue delving in deep, ticking the roof of Dean's mouth, mapping out each area, tangling his tongue with Dean's as he thrust his hips faster, moaning into Dean's mouth. Sam nipped Dean's bottom lip as he pulled back. His back arched downward, like a cat stretching as he continued to move, riding Dean's fist as he continued to pump Dean's cock within his own fist hard and fast. "Oh God, Dean..." Sam panted out, eyes squeezing closed as he grit his teeth. 

He bit his lip, head falling back, before his lips parted, in a gasp. "Dean..." then he was coming, his hot spunk coating Dean's stomach. "Ohmygod..." Sam managed to whisper out as his head lowered, hung, his hips still thrusting his cock into Dean's fisted hand. 

Slowly, Sam eased himself down, falling to the bed beside his brother, slowly rolling onto his back, breathing hard, eyes closed. Sam licked his lips, as he fought to slow his breathing. "So good, Dean... so good..." he sighed, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. "Love you."

Dean's chest rose and fell as the last waves of his climax crashed over him. He turned his head sideways and smiled. "Back at you." Taking another deep breath, he licked his lips. "So... this... this is what you learned from research. I think you should keep researching, yeah... it's ah, good, useful stuff." 

Sam's lips curved into a full smile before he chuckled softly and turned his head, opening his eyes to look at his brother, "No, this wasn't what I researched." he grinned and rolled his head, looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes, "Made this up as I went along."

"Damn you're good," rolling closer, Dean braced himself on an elbow, leaned down and kissed Sam. He took his time now, pushing his tongue inside and starting a leisurely exploration of the depths of Sam's mouth. He cupped the side of his brother's face, moving him around as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against Sam's. His mouth hardened, and he started to kiss in earnest, hardly able to believe that desire was already flooding through his system again so quickly. By the time he broke the kiss, they were both breathless. He glanced at the clock, and looked back down into beautiful hazel eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sammy."

Sam gazed up at his brother, breathless and smiling, before he tilted his head back, glancing at the clock behind him, then he looked back at Dean, licked his lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Dean." he replied, before lifting his head, his lips claiming his brother's once more.

* * *

Dean woke to find himself tangled with his brother, not knowing where he started and where Sam ended. That was such a Valentine's thing to think. Rolling his eyes at himself, he started to pull free of his brother whose lashes were fluttering against his cheek. The instant Sam's eyes opened, Dean cocked his head to the side, "I don't care what, Sam... we're not doing awkward." He meant it, he wasn't gonna be sorry for the happiest moments of his life, he just wasn't. Life was too short for that.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked at his brother, brows drawn in confusion at first, then it hit him what Dean was talking about and he slowly pulled away from Dean, sitting up in the bed as he rubbed his eyes. Sam nodded, "Yeah, not awkward." he agreed before starting to pull from the bed. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, unsure what to say, what to think. He wasn't sorry, he was anything but sorry. Relieved, happy, glad, stunned... but not sorry. With a glance back at Dean, Sam started to pull from the bed, "We'll just clean it up like we said." he mumbled as he pulled to his feet.

"We will?" Suddenly it struck him. That was the deal. Do what they'd wanted, needed, and then they'd clean up... make it disappear, as if it never happened. Dean’s throat constricted at the thought, his eyes following Sam and stinging slightly. He gave a nod, trying to accept it but hurting just the same. 

Sam's feet felt like they were made of lead as he walked into the bathroom, his heart aching. Okay, he was in danger of being back to emo girl again. This was the deal, it was how Dean wanted it. Suck it up and deal. Sam paused at the bathroom door, hand on the frame, head hanging for a moment before he sighed, licked his lips. "It was what we agreed...right?"

"I..." Dean stared at the half closed door, his heart sinking even lower. He should agree. He should make this easy and not let it get awkward. Clearing his throat, he tried to get his agreement out, but it was stuck in his throat. "Is that what you want?" His fingers closed around the blanket, his knuckles turning white.

Sam looked back at his brother for a long moment, jaw clenched muscle twitching. "What I want?" he shook his head, "I don't know if you really want to know what _I_ want." he sighed, "It's okay, Dean. Like you said, let's not do awkward. It was the deal." he nodded, "It's fine."

"Sam?" He bit his lip, he should just tell him... get it out there. "I... the thing is, if... fuck it." He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, pushing the door, waiting for Sam to let him in the rest of the way. He looked his brother in the eyes. "Look, no pressure, alright? I'm just... I just want to tell you what I really want, in case... I mean I never thought in a thousand years you'd... what we did last night." He swallowed. "Right, what I'm trying to say is I don't want to clean it up. I don't want to hide what I really feel. If it's wrong, then it fucking shouldn't be. That's... that's it," he spread his hands wide.  
Sam had went from looking into his brother's face, their eyes meeting and locking, to hanging his head as he felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders at Dean's words. He didn't want to clean it up, didn't want to pretend it never happened. 

When Dean finished speaking, Sam slowly raised his head, hazel eyes meeting green as Sam gave a small nod. Then in one quick movement, Sam stepped closer to Dean, arms wrapping around his brother as he pressed himself against him, his lips claiming Dean's, his tongue pushing into Dean's mouth, mapping, reclaiming. 

When he pulled his head back, they were both breathing faster. Sam shook his head, "Don't want to clean it up either. Thought you did. Didn't want you to..." Sam smirked slightly, shaking his head, before a huffed chuckle escaped him, his head hanging. Looking back up at Dean, Sam leaned in, placing a soft quick kiss on his lips. "I vote we don't tell the angel though. He already doesn't like me." Sam winked.

"Good. Glad we got that out of the way." Dean gave a happy smile, squeezing Sam's arm, and pulling back. "You know how that bar we went to has shows? I was thinking," he cleared his throat and tried to keep a straight face, "well, the vid I showed you with the watermellons.... maybe you could do the same trick with..." he nodded toward Sam's chest, then cupped his palms and put them over Sam's nipples. "You're bigger than some girls I've dated."

Sam's look of confusion melted into a look of shock before he took a step back away from Dean. Sam glanced down at his chest, still looking stunned as he looked back up at his brother. "They're PECS, Dean!"

Dean gave a snort. "Boobs. Man boobs, I'll give you that... but still boobs." He squeezed them, then seeing the anger flash in Sam's eyes, he ducked out of the room, laughing so hard he thought he was gonna bust his sides.

Sam swiped at Dean as he ducked out of the room. Standing at the bathroom door, Sam glared at his broher. "Oh yeah, you're so funny. Pecs, Dean, pecs! I worked hard to get my chest like this!" he huffed and slammed the door closed, muttering under his breath. "Man-boobs, my ass."

Flopping down onto the bed, Dean looked up. It was a good day. No, it was a great fucking day. He had his brother. He had his lover and Valentine, and nothing could ever pull them apart. And he saw his future... eat, drink, sex up Sam, tease Sam, make up sex with Sam, tease Sam, angry sex with Sam, pie, beer.... Oh yeah, it was GREAT to be back from hell.


End file.
